


The Day After

by WinningLoser



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinningLoser/pseuds/WinningLoser
Summary: Ymir has woken up after a long night of drinking. Mangix helps him get back on his feet, and they relax for the rest of the day. Doing cute gay shit n whatever
Relationships: Mangix the Brewmaster/Ymir the Tusk
Kudos: 2





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while drunk, haven't read it since. I can't remember what happenes.

Ymir opened his eyes. Bright light from the window flooded his vision causing him to squint. He had a pulsing headache, and a foggy memory of what happened last night. All that he remembered was that Mangix had brought home a new brew that he had been working on for the past month.  
“Ahh, you’re awake, Ymir.”  
Ymir turned to his right, Mangix the Brewmaster had waken up before him. Although he seemed as eager and lively as he always does. “Last night was a lot of fun, wasn’t it,” Mangix continued, “even though you ended up settling in pretty early!” Mangix seemed rather amused that Ymir apparently couldn’t handle his alcohol last night.  
“I could not even tell you what had happened yesterday,” Ymir said, “I remember you inviting over Crixalis and Raigor, along with a new drink that you had concocted.” Ymir’s temples were in so much pain just trying to form these sentences. He just wanted to fall back asleep for a few more hours. “What time is it anyways?” Ymir asked.  
“It’s about 2 in the afternoon. Certainly a little late for you.” Mangix couldn’t get enough, he knew how hungover Ymir was. “I’m glad you liked my drink! I haven’t seen you drink that much since we used to go to the Wolfsden Tavern together!” Mangix and Ymir had stopped going there as they began to settle down and they would drink a little less, just so they could enjoy each other’s company while still at least little lucid. “What did they used to call you? The Snowball from the Cobalt? Ah ha ha ha!”  
Mangix was clearly having a great time poking fun at Ymir, who just wanted to not feel like a nail was being driven into the side of his head. “Agh, just give me a little more of it, so I don’t feel so bad.” Ymir acted as if a bit more alcohol would make him feel better, when he really just wanted to taste the Brewmaster’s new drink again. Mangix handed over a glass that was on their bedstand, full of the red liquid. Ymir took a sniff, taking in the flowery scent of the liquor. Then, he quickly downed it all. It was intensely bitter, but quickly replaced that taste with a pleasant sweetness. It was enough to make Ymir grin with pleasure. However, that pleasure did not last long. The alcohol quickly hit his stomach, and Ymir felt ill. A grimace hit his face, and Mangix was quick to notice. “Why don’t we go to the shop and get ourselves something to fill our stomach?” Mangix suggested.  
  
On the way to the shop, Ymir was very quiet. The bright afternoon sun was enough to stunt his conversation. He was essentially being led to the shop, leaning on Mangix’s shoulder and stumbling. He would much rather be in bed, but he knows getting some refreshments from the shop would help a lot more. Yet, he decided to speak up, so that Mangix would have more company than just a dead weight on his arm.  
“So how were Raigor and Crixalis doing?”  
Mangix seemed to be a bit surprised that Ymir was talking. He knew how bad he was feeling, and was pleasantly surprised that Ymir wanted to keep him company even in his pained state. “Oh, you know them,” Mangix said, “Two strong heroes, forced to buy wards for their greedy carries who can’t last hit if their mother’s lives depended on it!”  
Ymir Chuckled. Of course, those two were talking about their supporting struggles. They never really have the chance to carry, except occasionally when the carries would let Crixalis farm his blink dagger pretty quickly in the jungle. Them being upset to support seems to be all they talk about, but at least they can bond over it. It’s similar to how Ymir and Mangix used to bond over feeling out of place with the team. A mix between initiation, supporting, and carrying, but never quite in a solid position for too long. Sounds a little bit like how the two of them act after a few too many drinks by themselves. Constantly switching to new positions… never quite staying in one place…  
Ymir got lost in thought, and before he knew it, they were at the shop. Mangix rang the bell that the shopkeeper hung on the tree outside the shop stall. The ringing was high pitched and grading on the ears of the already over-stimulated Tusk. Ymir let out a groan, barring his teeth and squinting his eyes. Mangix looked over, with sad brows and apologized. “Sorry Ymir, just needed to get his attention.” It was clear how much Mangix cared for the Tusk, as he would get upset when Ymir would get upset.  
“Ahh, Tusk and Brewmaster, what could I get you two this fine afternoon?” The shopkeeper came out, ready to dish out whatever the two burly heroes were to ask for.  
Mangix stepped forward, ordering for both him and Ymir. “Ah, Tusk here will have a mango and a couple of clarities. He’s had a long night!” Brewmaster Chuckled, “I’ll just have an afternoon ale and a smoke for later tonight.”  
The shopkeeper took out the consumables for two heroes, and received payment from the Brewmaster. Ymir was a bit distant, but still let out a grin knowing that Mangix cared enough to pay for his clarities and mangoes.  
“Here, Ymir, take these.” Mangix handed the Tusk a mango and two clarities, which Ymir very happily took. Ymir quickly uncorked one of the clarities, and downed it down as fast as he could. The blue liquid was so cool and refreshing, immediately revitalizing the Tusk and bringing him back to his senses, at least a little bit. He had drank the entire bottle before gasping for air, all the meanwhile Mangix was watching amused. “Thirsty?” he asked, chuckling to himself as Ymir opened the second bottle of the sweet drink. After downing the second bottle, Ymir gripped his Enchanted Mango, ready to feast. These mangoes were some of Ymir’s favorites, he would often state how they’re the best thing to come out of the Jidi Isle, and Mangix knew how much he loved the bittersweet fruit.  
“Mind if I get a bite?” Mangix had been eyeballing the mango for quite a while. Ymir looked up from his fruity feast, a bit embarrassed to be as entranced in the fruit as he was. “Oh! How could I be so rude!” Ymir reached out his arm, handing Mangix the mango. “Have as much as you would like.”  
With a smile, Mangix took the mango, had a small bite, and motioned it back to Ymir. The tusk shook his head and said “No, please, have some more! It is only fair with you having paid for it!” Mangix was hesitant, but knew that Ymir wanted him to have some more, so he took another, larger bite. It was just as refreshing as the tusk had made it look. It was the perfect level of ripeness, almost as if it had come off of a mango tree right as they had bought it from the shop keeper. Mangix was so delighted by the taste that he almost took another bite before realizing that Ymir was staring at the mango intently, craving some more. Mangix chucked, “Here friend, you need this more than me.” Ymir seemed a bit embarrassed to be caught so intently observing the Brewmaster eating the mango, but that didn’t stop him from gouging out the rest of the fruit. Something this delicious would not be going to waste.  
Ymir felt a bit more awake now, and certainly less pained, but he didn’t feel he got enough ‘morning time’ with the Brewmaster. “Hey, erm, Mangix?” Ymir sheepishly asked. “Do you think that we could…” Ymir trailed off. He wasn’t sure exactly how to ask this question.  
“Do you want to go to the jungle and relax, Tusk?” Mangix knew exactly what Ymir had wanted. They usually spend at least an hour waking up together before getting out of bed, but today Mangix knew he had to get something in Ymir’s stomach before he got sick.  
Ymir was blushing, and he knew that. “Well, you just took the words right out of my mouth.” Ymir was so happy that Mangix was ready to put aside what other work he had to do today to spend some extra time with him today. He needed it after the long night.  
The two of them walked towards the jungle. Seeing some of the mud golems being farmed by Rigwarl the Bristleback, they stopped to have a bit of chat. The three of them had a bit of a history, usually involving a lot of drinking, brawl fights, and awkward encounters the next morning. After the polite discussion, Ymir and Mangix said their goodbyes and went deeper into the jungle, a bit closer to the empty ancient camp. It’s likely that the Bristleback had cleared the camp earlier. “I’m sure Rigwarl won’t mind if we block this camp for a bit.” Mangix seemed to be unconcerned with the Bristleback’s farm as he sat down and beckoned Ymir to sit next to him.  
Ymir plopped down besides the Brewmaster, making sure to lean into him and get a bit of his scent lingering on him. Ymir was exhausted after this long morning, and the Brewmaster made a very soft resting point. Ymir buried himself into the Brewmaster’s soft, but very dense fur. “You know, you smell really great today Mangix.” Ymir couldn’t help but compliment the Brewmaster on his scent. He smelled just like some of the beers that he makes throughout the week, which had quite the sweet aroma.  
The Brewmaster was taken aback by this comment, and was blushing. “Oh, Ymir, you’re not usually this open about your compliments!” Brewmaster chuckled nervously a bit, before getting comfortable and snuggling closer to the Tusk. “But you know, I could certainly get used to it.”  
The two of them sat and talked for most of day, discussing things such as how Raigor always complained about having to always upgrade the courier, despite him not having to do that for ages now. Or how they had one really exciting brawlfight where Rigwarl had beaten both of them because they had gotten too drunk, but was kind enough to escort them to their room and even slept in the room to make sure they were alright the next day. Ymir made sure to remind Mangix that Rigwarl’s good deed did not go unnoticed that night, causing Mangix to blush and change the story pretty fast.  
When the sun began to set, the two heroes decided that it was time to go home and get some rest, and probably a couple more drinks. Despite their whole day being full of conversation, the walk home was rather quiet, and both of them were ok with that. It was tranquil, and almost romantic the quiet between them. Until Mangix broke the silence.  
“You know? You’re my favorite boozing buddy, Ymir.”  
“I love you, Mangix.”  
There was a slight pause.  
“I love you too, Ymir.”  
Then they got home had BIG GAY SEX.


End file.
